whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenmon
Ravenmon 'is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Ravenmon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Ravenmon is in the WDC series as the partner of Reye Hino/Sailor Mars. The Ravenmon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance Ravenmon is a small, black bird with purple-tipped feathers on her head, crimson tipped tail feathers, and red eyes. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws. 'Description' Ravenmon first appears in her In-Training form, Crowmon. She first Digivolves to her rookie form when the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon. Ravenmon later Digivolves into Falconmon, and then with Reye's Crest of Mars/Compassion, into Vulturemon. Ravenmon also appears in the sequel season WDC:02. In this season, Ravenmon had lost the power to Digivolve into Vulturemon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Ravenmon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digi-Destined team out. Like many of the first generation Digi-Destined, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Ravenmon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digi-Destined organized by Davis and the other newer Digi-Destined. With the power from Azulongmon's DigiCores, she gains the ability to Digivolve to ultimate again. At the end of WDC:02, Ravenmon is seen with a grown-up Reye, who has married Chad. A Crowmon is also seen with Reye and Chad’s daughter. Attacks: *'Shadow Spiral: '''Generates a small twister of dark energy. 'Other Forms' The name "Ravenmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Ravenmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg' Chickimon’s Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Reye’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Compassion, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Chickimon. 'Chickimon' Chickimon is Ravenmon’s Fresh form. Chickimon is a small, dark green, slime digimon with black eyes, and a small beak. Her name is derived from ‘Chick’ the name for a baby bird of some kind. Chickimon appears in When Destinies Collide as Ravenmon’ Fresh form during a flashback of when the Digi-Eggs first hatched on File Island. 'Crowmon' Crowmon is a small, Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from ‘crow’, a type of bird. This was the form Ravenmon was in when she debuted in When Destinies Collide. Crowmon soon Digivolved to Ravenmon to protect Reye from Kuwagamon. From then on, Crowmon only appeared when Ravenmon was De-Digivolving from Vulturemon or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Another cover Crowmon used, was pretending to be an actual Crow when she arrived the Hikawa Jinja shrine with Reye. '''Attacks:' *'Bubble Blow: '''Fires small bubbles from her mouth. 'Falconmon' Falconmon is a brown bird-digimon who is Ravenmon’s Champion form. Ravenmon Digivolved into Falconmon for the first time to defend the Yokomon and Crowmon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Ravenmon digivolves again to Falconmon in WDC: 02 to help destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. Reye often travels on one of Falconmon feet or her back. '''Attacks:' *'Falcon Flame: '''Fires a dark flame from her beak. 'Vulturemon' Vulturemon is Ravenmon’s Ultimate form. Her name is derived from “Vulture” . Vulturemon debuted when Reye activated her Crest of Compassion during Falconmon‘s fight with ShogunGekomon.When Reye used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Ravenmon lost the power to become Vulturemon until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon. This allowed them to Digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Vulturemon appeared this time in Russia, to help aid the DigiDestined during the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”. '''Attacks:' *'Buzzard Barrage: '''Flaps her wings and generates a black mist. *'Flaming Buzzard Strike: An attack combined with Super Sailor Mars' "Mars Flame Sniper". Creates a flaming black mist. '''Talonmon Although never appearing in neither When Destinies Collide or its sequel, Talonmon is Ravenmon’s Mega-Level form. Talonmon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name is derived from the word ‘Talon’, the claws of birds. Her design is a metallic version of her Champion and Ultimate forms. Attacks: *'Dark Claw: '''Flies towards her enemies with enlongated and pulsating claws. *'Ebony Wing: '''Her wings pulsate black and she fires an Ebony colored flame. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile